DJ Tanner's Day Off
Synopsis DJ ditches school. It's a perfect crime-until Michelle leads Joey straight to the truant. Plot Summary DJ is singing into her hair brush to a song when Kimmy comes in and makes fun of her. Kimmy says that she got out of school tomorrow so she can get Stacey Q’s autograph at the mall. Danny is going to LA and is talking to Joey and Jesse about all the emergency numbers. Joey and Jesse are in charge. DJ asks Danny if she can get an autograph during school. Danny says no. So DJ tries to talk to Jesse. She starts by complimenting him and then telling him she has an interview to do for school. DJ asked how he skipped school. He told her that he pulled the basic sick scam, fever and cold hands. His mother called the school and said he wouldn’t be in. Then Jesse felt better but the school was already told about him not coming so he went to a concert. The next morning DJ has a heating blanket on her head and popsicles in her hands. Stephanie sees DJ and gets Joey to come in. DJ convinces Joey she is sick. Stephanie feels bad that DJ is sick and Joey lets her stay home. Then DJ is coming down the stairs all better and Joey says he has busted her. He says she felt so bad about faking sick she wants to go to school. Joey says he is proud of her for going to school. DJ and Kimmy meet Stacey Q and get her autograph. Then Joey and Michelle come in. DJ sees them and hides. Joey puts Michelle down to walk around and Michelle finds DJ. DJ tries to get her to go back to Joey. Joey comes to find Michelle and finds DJ too. He is very upset with DJ for lying to him. Joey takes DJ back home on Michelle’s baby leash. Joey called Jesse and told him he had an emergency with DJ so Jesse came home right away. Joey is so upset at how DJ lied to her and told Jesse the story and Jesse realize it was him that gave her the idea. Joey and Jesse punish DJ and they agree not to tell Danny. Danny comes home and then so does Stephanie. Stephanie mentions DJ being sick so Danny asks about that and Jesse and Joey say she was little bad but then got better and went to school. But then Stephanie brought DJ her homework. Stephanie was upset to find out that DJ wasn’t sick. Danny was upset with Jesse and Joey for not telling him. Jesse and Joey didn’t want Danny to think they couldn’t handle it. Danny talks to DJ and they work it out. References Quotes and Trivia Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Kimmy Gibbler - Andrea Barber Stacey Q - Stacey Swain